M & M's
by 1xmocha
Summary: Summary: Most of Tezuka’s lovers don’t understand my he is hesitant to get Lasik eye surgery. Ryoma does and Tezuka ponders over it eating his favorite secret pleasure, M & M’s... OT5focus on TezuRyo though...


1M & M's

By: 1xmocha

Rating: T +(Kinda lime...)

Pairing: OT5

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Summary: Most of Tezuka's lovers don't understand my he is hesitant to get Lasik eye surgery. Ryoma does and Tezuka ponders over it eating his favorite secret pleasure, M & M's...

Note: Hey ya'll! I was up in the mountains and got bored, so I wrote this. Please REVIEW! I checked out that little stat thingy mobober and 67 people have reviewed my Camp story but 4,000 have read it...what's up with that!? (but the people who did are not included in this) Lazy bums...so REVIEW!(Don't let this little one-shot thing turn out like that!) Anywho...this is dedicated to Mini.Nuara as the 1st part of her early B-day dedication!

POT

Tezuka sighed as he put the pamphlet down on the table.

Lasik eye surgery...

An operation where they use lasers to restore the vision in your eyes eliminating the need to wear glasses.

All of his lovers didn't understand why he was so hesitant about getting the procedure done...

Other than it not working anyways.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose ans stood up.

Today he was alone in their house(mansion).

Atobe had some big business meeting and Fuji had taken Sanada to one of his photography sessions.

Tezuka silently walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Not that he'd ever tell anyone but he did have a little fetish...

A food fetish(although he had plenty of others not involving food though...) For chocolate.

And not just any chocolate...

Tezuka reached behind some cans of food to his secret food hiding place to grab his favorite indulgence.

M & M's...

But when he looked there they were missing...

"Looking for these Kuni?" a seductive, girly voice purred.

Tezuka turned around to see his 4th lover and sighed in relief once he saw his M & M's in his love's hand.

"Ryoma..." he spoke, moaning once he saw Ryoma was not going to give them back right away.

Now he would never plead with the younger boy(Tezukas were stoic, in control, they did not _plead _for anything.)

"Honestly Kuni-bu..." Ryoma laughed as he walked over in his too-big-for-him button down shirt(probably Tezuka's most likely) that landed right above Ryoma's bottom, buttons un-done in the front with nothing else covering the boy's fuckable body, not even under wear...

Ryoma was suppose to be in Europe right now beating tennis players left and right...or wait...

That's right...they boy got in late last night...

Tezuka gulped as Ryoma headed towards him.

Damn...he had forgotten how seductive Ryoma could be...

The said boy reached into the bag of M & M's and took a red one out, making a alluring show of it with his tongue.

"Want one?" Ryoma asked innocently.

Tezuka threw caution in the wind and made the boy remember just who was seme and uke around here...

POT

"Lasik eye surgery?" Ryoma questioned later in bed with Tezuka, bag of M & M's beside them.

"Uh-huh..." Tezuka spoke running a hand through he boy below him's hair.

"But why?" Ryoma rose an eye brow.

"Fuji says it makes me look sexier, Sanada says it will improve my tennis, and Atobe says it makes me look younger or whatever...What do you think?"Tezuka questioned.

Really none of them got it...

"Of course you shouldn't! It takes away the "buchou" away from you. You've lived with glasses all your life. Why should you start now? Your glasses are part of you, they make you, well.., you.." Ryoma said in all honesty.

Tezuka's eyes widened at his normally quiet(in te terms of sentences) boyfriend.

"..." Tezuka stared at Ryoma with such a sincere smile it scared the boy below him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something weird?" Ryoma pouted.

"Thank you..." Tezuka spoke as he smiled even brighter, lips on Ryoma's neck.

"For what?" Ryoma moaned at the sensation.

"For..understanding..." Tezuka lifted his lips from Ryoma's neck admiring his handiwork.

"Kuni..." Ryoma whined in annoyance as the thing inside of him hardened again.

"Sorry but...you're just so cute. I love you..." Tezuka admitted.

"I know...and Kuni, you don't have to get the Lasik eye surgery done if you don't want to..."

And then Tezuka proceeded to show him how much he appreciated it.

POT

Later that night the other 3 walked into the bedroom to see the other 2 fast asleep.

"Aww...they had sex without us..." Fuji pouted as he sat on the bed and combed his fingers through Ryoma's hair, who was currently cuddled up against Tezuka.

"Um guys..." Sanada motioned over the other 2.

Over there M&M's were lined up on the floor in letters to spell "No Lasik eye surgery for Kuni! Ryoma"

"..."

"I guess that means a no on the surgery?" Fuji chuckled.

"..."

TBC...


End file.
